1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pouring spout for an opening in a container. Particularly envisaged here are containers in the form of bottles, i.e. bottles which are used for containing liqueur and other strong drinks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pouring spouts known up until the present contribute to a luxury image of the container (bottle). The pouring spout must also facilitate pouring and, when the container is not in the pouring position, prevent liquid from outside of the container being introduced into the container through the pouring spout.
An example of such a pouring spout, which are also designated "non-refillables", is the ball closure as described in the Netherlands patent application 9201043 in the name of the present applicant. Described therein is a pouring spout in which a free space is created in which a ball is movable and wherein a roll-off surface is also arranged converging toward the container for co-action with the ball. In the vertical position of, for example, a bottle the ball will be guided by the roll-off surface to a central opening, whereby this latter is closed by the ball. Such a construction has the drawback that it is relatively simple to push aside the ball by means of for instance a pin or a vibrating liquid flow. It is then simple to introduce liquid into the container from outside the container. Another drawback to this construction is that the liquid flow leaving the container during pouring enters the pouring spout via a central opening, whereafter the flow of liquid is then impeded inter alia by the ball body which is likewise situated in the pouring spout.
The present invention has for its object to provide an improved pouring spout which further obstructs refilling of a container, even in for example the horizontal position of a bottle, but the pouring properties of which are also better than those of the pouring spouts known in the prior art.